1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an improved method of transmitting light signals through optical waveguides and telecommunications systems which use the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of optical waveguides in telecommunications systems has become increasingly prevalent during the past several years. In brief, optical waveguides are extremely thin, flexible glass fibers, prepared by drawing glass preforms under controlled conditions. Although these conditions are subject to wide variation depending upon such factors as the composition of the glass and the drawing procedure, the optical waveguide so prepared will comprise, in its simplest form, a glass core of a given, constant diameter, surrounded by a glass cladding having an index of refraction less than that of the glass core. The cladding acts as a barrier which confines attenuation of the light traveling to the core.
Thus, depending upon the specific physical and chemical properties of the waveguide, light signals may be transmitted through the core of the fiber with only minimal attenuation of light.
However, attenuation poses a far greater problem when two optical waveguides are connected. Such connections are inevitable in any telecommunication system. To minimize this problem, connectors for optical waveguides have been developed. These devices attempt to precisely align the two waveguides so that the axis of the transmitting waveguide is coincident with the axis of the receiving waveguide and the ends of each waveguide are precisely adjacent to one another. Unfortunately, even with the use of such connectors, attenuation at the connection interface of the waveguides occurs.